


Exception

by dulcisomnia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jeno, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Top Huang Ren Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcisomnia/pseuds/dulcisomnia
Summary: Jeno was always more into the big guys.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 16
Kudos: 200





	Exception

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god look at me posting my first fic dkdjdid first of all i want to thank everyone who may have waited for this fic and mainly letitia, who hears me vent, receives 5 messages per second and still beta my works. i love u ALL and i hope u enjoy, YAY

Jeno was always just into big guys, like  —  really into them. From the first boy he dated in his teens and kissed a couple of times with, Jisung, to the person he dated the longest, Jaehyun and even the last guy he hooked up with, Johnny, a senior who almost broke his own bed while fucking him. They all were big, tall guys that made Jeno feel small, something he  _ maybe _ likes a little bit too much. 

So when a short, cute boy who shared two or three classes with Jeno popped in front of him, smiling and asking if he could take him out for some coffee... Jeno didn't expect much. Even though Renjun had a beautiful smile, smelled fucking good and had a pair of eyes that made Jeno feel warm inside, he didn't have any expectations of him.

Jeno didn’t refuse the polite offer though, but he didn't imagine it getting anywhere.

Jeno couldn’t have been more wrong.

Maybe it's the way Renjun shoves Jeno’s face in the pillow, holding him by his nape while thrusting hard into his ass, or the way he chuckles mockingly in Jeno’s ear after calling him a weak slut for his cock, making him come for the third time in a row.

There’s just something about Renjun that makes Jeno want to please him in every way he can.

He feels like a tiny, weak puppy who only knows how to whine and beg when Renjun is on top of his body, spreading his own legs as wide as possible to make his view appreciable and appetizing enough to please him, regardless of how ridiculous it sounds. Because the thing is that he becomes pliant and  _ damn _ submissive when the topic is the other, letting himself be bent, held or manhandled, everything and anything just to be dicked down until he forgets how to say something besides Renjun's name.

Even after some fun dates, in which they got to know each other better and Jeno started to find Renjun a really interesting person, he wasn't thinking that he would want to go much further than that, besides a friendship. He never thought that Renjun could satisfy him.

This until the two traded campus cafes for frat parties, getting drunk together and Jeno – too tipsy and hazy to think straight – feeling that it'd be a waste not to try Renjun's lips at least once, just once before telling him they wouldn't work because, well, Renjun wasn't his type.

And the wave didn't hit Jeno as soon as their lips touched like it happens in clichés, but sometime between the moment Renjun slid his tongue into Jeno's mouth and squeezed his ass hard enough to make Jeno keen, yes, it hit.

And it happened again and again, because just as Renjun's laugh and bad jokes seemed addictive to his ears, his mouth against Jeno's also became an addiction. So they kissed and kissed and kissed, party after party, being drunk or just a little dizzy, but always having some fun with hands pulling close and squeezing tightly, one time or another pressing each other on the frat walls as they suck the life out of each other's mouth. Although things  _ always  _ heated up between them and they ended up rubbing their bulges together in search of some relief, they didn't cross  _ that _ line, they didn't go to bed too fast.

Partly because Renjun is smart, attentive and observant enough to realize that Jeno didn't want it yet, and partly because something inside Jeno's head still repeating that having sex with Renjun wouldn't be a good idea even if he makes his cock rock hard only with kisses. Because somewhere inside his head he's still thinking that Renjun wouldn't be able to handle him. Jeno was stupid, yes.

But one day it happened.

The party that day was right in the frat Renjun lives and somehow he was looking prettier than ever, especially when he smiled against Jeno's lips after a slow kiss they shared as soon as they found each other, lips rosy and eyes shining. And Jeno didn't even need to get drunk to have the guts to whisper against Renjun's mouth for him to take him to his room. Because he couldn't take it anymore.

Renjun even looked deeply into Jeno's eyes, even though it was dark there and the excess of weed smoke surrounding them probably would make it impossible for him to see clearly if there's certainty reflecting in his eyes. "Are you sure, Jeno?"

"Renjun if your cock isn't in my hand in a matter of seconds, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Sure." He snorted with a smile and rolled his eyes, because coming from Jeno that seemed more than a certain, but actually almost a desperate answer. He held his hand and pulled him between the crowded people until they went up the stairs, going to his room.

Renjun's cock really was in Jeno's hand seconds later. And when he squeezed his shaft tentatively, looking down just in time to see his hips twitching forward, the first thing he thought was that he's okay. Damn okay, actually. Average but extremely pretty, just like his face.

And soon they were in bed, crawling to the middle as they kissed desperately and tried to take off their clothes without disconnecting their lips.

They pulled away as they took off their shirts, panting against each other's mouths. Renjun was on top of Jeno and with his legs around his little hip, their bulges touching in a good pressure. Renjun smiled as he scanned Jeno's defined body with his eyes before sliding his fingers gently over his neck, caressing and then wrapping without putting any force.

"Are you okay with that?"

"I'm  _ fucking _ okay, yes."

Then Renjun squeezed slightly, but that was enough for Jeno, weak and sensitive, to throw his head back and roll his eyes, his mouth opening in an audible sigh.

"Fuck, if you knew for how long I'm wanting you, Jeno..." He groaned, pressing against Jeno's cock a little harder.

"S-so hurry up, yeah? Show me how much you want me."

"Aren't you too brave tonight, babe?"

And Jeno would be grateful for at least a week for saying that, because that night Renjun fucked him until his throat became sore from moaning and sobbing, really putting him in all the positions he wanted and almost draining his life out of his dick. He would  _ never  _ complain.

Only many hours later, when Jeno was lying in Renjun's bed and almost passing out while feeling him wipe his dirty and sore body with a wet towel, he managed to use his mind to formulate the only phrase he could think of:

"Oh my God, dude, where do you get the strength to be like _ this. _ "

On that occasion Jeno didn't pay much attention to anything but Renjun's cock and how it practically split him in two due to how hard he fucked into him, but he had many opportunities to be in that room afterwards. To look at every detail, learn the name of each plant Renjun keeps in his window and leave his scent on all his pillows.

Well, he also had the opportunity to map every part of Renjun's small body (especially his dick, of course) with his eyes, fingers and mouth, just like he did with his.

And every day was also a new opportunity for him to curse himself mentally, whether in the middle of an orgasm or choking on Renjun's cock, thinking how he'd be the biggest loser if he didn't give his own stupid ass a chance back there when accepting to hang out with Renjun.

Because no matter how small Renjun is, how adorable and delicate he looks in his oversized clothes, in cute pajamas, behind those sweet eyes and with his hair dyed in pastel colors… He never had to be huge to completely destroy Jeno, doing it even when he's under him, with Jeno's toned legs straddling his thin body while fucking into him with the most sinful smile possible.

He still able to fuck his big boy damn hard, bending him down and milking him to the last drop, always ruining him deliciously slowly. He opens and exposes Jeno for himself, pinning his strong body under his and repeating in his ear that he looks like nothing more than a helpless little boy every time he's like that, babbling nonsense when there's something up his hole and rubbing his prostate, crying, begging and moaning Renjun's name as if his life depended on it.

Jeno used to like only big guys, but Renjun is that  _ tiny _ exception he made and would never regret.

**Author's Note:**

> my  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/pupj3n).
> 
> and
> 
> my  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dulcisomnia).


End file.
